


Luck Of The Draw

by hopeforbagels



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blind Date, Dinner, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Birthday Glitter-chan, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: There's a blind date drawing at Hope's Peak, and you're nervous about who you may be paired with. When you find out who you're with, however, the entire thing isn't so bad after all.Happy Birthday, Glitter-chan!





	Luck Of The Draw

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who may not know, Glitter-chan is the other half of hopeforbagels. The thing is, she hasn't posted anything yet, so it's just been me. This fic is long overdue, and I hope she enjoys every moment. Sorry I didn't make this sooner.
> 
>  
> 
> (Y/n) is your first name  
> (Y/Ln) is your last name  
> (Y/t) is your talent

It's almost your birthday, and you're laying on your bed, planning how it will be spent. You could go home to your family and celebrate, you could call over your old friends from your old high school and met up with them for a treat, or you could even just stay in Hope's Peak and relax the day away. As you contemplate on what you want to do on your special day, someone knocks on your door.

"(Y/n), there's something we want to show you.". You instantly recognize the voice of Kyoko Kirigiri. You stretch a bit, then leave your bed to go open the door. Outside, as you expected, is Kyoko, who brought along her boyfriend, Makoto, as well. "What did you want to show me?", you ask warily, but at the same time excitedly. "It's in the gym. Follow us.", Makoto says as he and Kyoko begin to lead you from your dorm and to thee gymnasium. Once there, the two show you a sign-up sheet for a blind date.

"Why this?", you ask, to which Kyoko answers by pointing at a certain name on the paper. In beautifully written characters was "Togami Byakuya", a boy at the Academy that you had crushed on ever since you first met him. At first, it seemed that it was just for that moment in time, but as the years progressed, there was no doubt in your mind that you were in love with the heir. Afraid to admit your feelings, you decided to trust in your two best friends Makoto and Kyoko, some of the students you knew that were fine with you calling them by their first name.

By signing your name on this sheet, you were giving yourself a one in a million chance of being paired with the boy of your dreams, a date with Togami. Of course, by signing your name on that sheet, you could be paired with anyone who also signed their name, and it seemed that whoever planned the blind date idea would be perfectly fine with setting anyone up with ANYONE, no matter your gender, class, or title. This caused you to consider the variables. Sign your name, possibly win a blind date with Togami, but also be eligible for anyone else, or don't sign and miss the opportunity entirely. 

You sighed, then told the duo what your decision was. Smiling, Kyoko set the paper on the table, and Makoto gave you the pen. Slowly, but surely, you signed your name.

* * *

Your birthday was today, and you had awoken to find numerous cards and a letter that had been pushed under your door. The first thing you went for was the letter, being that all of the cards weren't in envelopes and it'd be easy to see who sent what.  After tearing into the envelope, you pull out and read the note inside which says, "Thank you for signing up for a blind date! Your number is  _seven_ , and your date's number is  _fourteen_. Have a great time!". The letter wasn't signed, but that didn't matter at the moment. there was one thing on your mind then; find number fourteen.

Once you had bathed, brushed your teeth, and put on your uniform, you went out into the hallway where various students were trying to find their date's number. Among the crowd, you were trying to find the one you had hoped for, the reason why you did this event in the first place. While pushing through the students, you felt a hand grab your shoulder. You turn around to see Byakuya behind you. You  _almost_ freak out.

"(Y/Ln). This is probably a stupid question, but...what is your number?", he asks you, a serious expression on his face. "I...I have seven...", you reply shakily. Togami doesn't say anything, instead, he shows you his number.  _Fourteen_. " _This must be birthday luck..._ ", you whisper to yourself, before Togami interrupts your thoughts by inquiring, "It's your birthday today?". Involuntarily, you nod. "Hmm...meet me outside around six. Don't be late.". Before you can confirm you'll be on time, Togami turns around and leaves, though you could have sworn that a slight blush surfaced as he left.

* * *

 

Immediately after school, you dash to your room to get ready. Even as the Ultimate (Y/t), you've got a few special clothes and makeup stowed away. A long moment of decision making later, you settle on green flats and a nice blue dress that accentuates your beauty rather than your body, and decide to only use some light pink lipstick and subtle eye shadow so you wouldn't end up caking on foundation. With an hour left, you did your hair and even brushed your teeth again (but popped in a mint just in case).

You manage to make your way outside before six, and you stand there on the curb, awaiting your date's arrival. Out of nowhere, a limousine pulls up in front of you, the passenger rolling down his window to greet you. "(Y/Ln), I'm glad you showed up. Normally, I wouldn't make an event such as a blind date so lavish, but since it is your birthday, I figured that I might as well do something nice.". He then gestures to a man in the front seat, who then gets out of the fancy vehicle and opens the door for you. You thank the man, who tips his hat and smiles in response as you get seated.

"Where to, Togami-sama?", the driver asks as he adjusts the mirror. "Oshiro's. Try to get there in a timely manner.". You gasp internally. Oshiro's was a highly sophisticated five-star restaurant that you could only get into with a reservation, and even still, the reservation book was almost always filled. "Oshiro's? Th..that's way too much, I don't think I could-". "(Y/Ln), if you don't think you could, then why did you sign the paper?", Togami asks you sternly, before sighing and telling himself to stop overreacting, that this was a date with someone he actually wanted to go out with, and that it was expected of you to freak out a bit.

When you ask about what he said, he just shrugs and sneers.

* * *

 

Inside Oshiro's, you feel a bit like an outcast. All around you are the rich, successful people of Japan, and if that wasn't enough, the black and gold theme of the restaurant gave it that feel of, "Only the rich, no middle-class, and definitely no poor.". You sipped on your water (which had sphere shaped ice) and chewed your straw as you looked through the menu. Where was the yakisoba?!

Togami had noticed your dilemma, and had helped you find their version of the noodle dish, which had stretched far beyond the boundary of normal yakisoba. You determined that when you saw the words "truffle" and "edible gold topping". When the meals were ordered, Togami decided to start a conversation. "Do you feel uncomfortable? I could have gotten a private room for us to eat.".

At first, you stayed proper and said, "No, Togami-dono, I'm perfectly fine.", but as minutes passed, you became more anxious, so Togami had requested the private room anyway. Even though the room was secluded away from the inordinate amount of rich people, you still felt out of it. "(Y/Ln), are you sure you're fine?".

 You watched as the waiter brought in the dishes, and, feeling small, you shake your head. You expect Togami to sneer or hide the fact that his is supposed to be a date, but to your surprise, he asks the waiter to pack up the meal. Once he returns with the meal packed, Togami takes you by the hand and leads you back to limousine.

"Did you not enjoy this?", he asks you, honestly disdrought. "No, Togamo-dono, I did, I just wasn't used to this...". Smiling, Togami stops walking and leans over to kiss you. "Get used to it.", he tells you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, this is now over a week late. Glitter-chan's birthday was the 20th...


End file.
